Locks
by abetternameneeded
Summary: Alice and Robin accidentally lock themselves out of Alice's cabin. Alice talks to Robin about her fear of being trapped.


**A/N: a fanfiction based off of my headcanon that Alice rarely/never locks doors behind her.**

Robin and Alice walked out the door of Alice's cabin. The door handle swung upwards a little and Robin swore she heard a distinct clicking sound, but Robin didn't think too much of it. Surely if it locked that way Alice would have a key. Or knowing Alice, multiple keys. Hopefully one fit this particular door.

They stood and continued to talk. Robin didn't have to leave just yet. They laughed and enjoyed each others company. The sun started to make its way into a descent and it wasn't the safest thing for Robin to walk back to the rebel camp once it got too dark.

"I should get going," Robin pouted.

Alice reached over for the handle and tried to open the door. It didn't budge.

Robin blinked. That was odd.

"Here, let me try," Robin said reaching for the handle once Alice stepped out of the way. It wouldn't budge. This wasn't normal. She'd never seen this door locked as long as she'd known Alice. She shook the handle hoping they were just not doing it right. Alice couldn't sleep outside. Well, she probably could but the thought of that scared Robin to her very core.

"Do you have your key?" Robin asked.

Alice's blue eyes looked at her widely. "I don't have a key." Alice admitted.

Robin thought for a moment. Alice didn't mean she didn't have it on her she meant she didn't have a key.

"At all?" Robin questioned hoping maybe there was one somewhere.

"I never lock the door, Robin."What bloody use do I have for a key?" Robin blinked. She was scared of the answer to come but asked anyway

"Why?"

"I'm scared," Alice admitted. "What if it doesn't unlock?"

"I'll get it unlocked. Somehow," Robin assured her.

"No. I mean when I'm in there. I don't lock it because what if I get trapped again."

Robin fought back anger she would let out at some point. It wasn't fair that Alice was scared of something as basic as locking a door behind her. She internally cursed Gothel for taking away so much from Alice.

She worried leaving Alice here with a door that she now knew wouldn't be locked behind her. She hate that Alice thought she'd be trapped again. As if Robin of Alice's papa would ever let that happen

"My hairpin!" Alice yelled. Robin didn't think she knew that she had yelled but now was not the time to inform her girlfriend of her lack of volume control.

"What?"

"My hairpin. You can break the lock."

Robin's face contorted into a look of realization. She'd been so busy worrying about the fact Alice didn't normally lock the door that she had forgotten she was Robin Hood and could easily pick the lock.

"Do you have a hairpin?" Robin asked, hopefully. Alice pulled a pin from her hair and handed it to Robin. In about ten seconds Robin had the lock picked. She reached for the handle and opened it.

Robin bowed and gesture to the now open door. "There you go. I should teach you how to pick a lock sometime. It might be useful."

"It's getting dark." Alice told her. "Stay?" she offered.

"Are you sure?" Robin asked.

Alice bounced excitedly. "Yeah." Robin walked in.

They sat down on Alice's couch, Alice curling into Robin's side.

"What if it locks?" she asked Robin fear apparent in her eyes and her breathing starting to become slightly labored

"It won't," Robin assured her.

"It did."

Robin thought for a moment. "It only does it if you pull the handle up from the outside." Robin explained. "Which as long as you don't do that, you're fine. You can only be locked out. Not in."

Robin prayed that her explanation would suffice. It seemed to work as the fear left Alice's eyes and her breathing calmed. Slowly Alice fell asleep on her shoulder and Robin soon fells asleep next to her.

The next morning she made her trek back to the camp.

She was sitting on a log waiting to see what needed to be done thinking about how Alice never locked the door. That wasn't safe. That scared the life out of her.

Killian walked over and saw Robin's face overtaken by worry.

"You right there, lass?" Killian asked.

"I'm worried about Alice," Robin shared knowing he often felt worry for his only daughter.

"I know the feeling," he told her. "What happened?"

"I was leaving last night and the door accidentally locked us out. Do you know your daughter never locks her door? She doesn't even have the key."

Killian's eyes widened in horror. Robin could swear she'd seen the same look in Alice's face whenever she was worried about something.

"She never locks her door? When you say never…?" he trailed off hoping she was exaggerating.

"Never. She says she's scared it won't unlock. She's scared of being trapped again."

Killian let out a lengthy strand of curse words some Robin didn't know existed and ended his profane exclamation with a mutterance of "bloody vengeful witch."

"I agree with you, but wow," Robin said after taking in the amount of words the pirate had to describe Gothel.

"Sorry, lass."

"No , it's fine, Killain," Robin told him. "I'm going to teach her how to pick locks. Maybe that'll help her some?"

Killian nodded. "Hopefully. Thanks lass, for looking after her. I know I can't so thank-you."

"We'll find a cure," Robin promised him.

Killian nodded and bid his farewells as he walked into his tent. Later Robin heard him letting out an even more colorful strand of profanities directed at the venegful witch that had taken away his daughters freedom before she could even have any. And Robin swore she would protect Alice and help Alice find a way to make sure both she and her papa were together and happy again.


End file.
